teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Foot Walks Again!
The Foot Walks Again is the sixteenth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). Synopsis The Turtles must train their '80s counterparts to face a greater threat than they've ever encountered. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Foot Bots (1987) Object Debuts * Transmat Projection Microchip Location Debuts * EPF Secret Storage Facility Revelations * Bebop and Rocksteady have licenses as villains from an organization known as HATES. Continuity * The episode takes place right after the events of Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady. * After the Ninja Turtles disappear with the Ninja Turtles (1987) using one of their Ninja Smoke Bombs, Bebop and Rocksteady complain about how much they're annoyed about their exit. This is a hatred that was seen first in The Forgotten Swordsman, except that it started off with Rahzar and Fishface first. * When Donatello (1987) and Donatello discuss about Krang's technology being deadly, Donnie points out the time he nearly blew up three alternative realities. Obviously he is referring to the events of Trans-Dimensional Turtles, where the plot of the episode involved the Turtles and their counterparts fighting off Krang and stopping him from destroying three alternative realities (Earth, 2-Dimensional Earth, and Mirage Earth). Important Events * During the fight, Rocksteady breaks Casey Jones' rib cage. Allusions * After The Shredder (1987) insults Bebop and Rocksteady for letting the Ninja Turtles and Ninja Turtles (1987) escape, Bebop exclaims "Yo what's up with all the insults G? This isn't 1987!". This is a clear reference to the year the first TMNT animated series aired. * After Bebop claims that both him and Rocksteady have rights as villains, he shows a license that was signed by both the president and secretary of HATES. The president is revealed to be James Avery, the former voice actor of The Shredder (1987) in the original show, and the secretary is revealed to be Pat Fraley, the voice of Krang. * Rocksteady refers to The Shredder as a cheese grater. This is a reference to how The Shredder was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, who used a cheese grater as an inspiration for the villain's armor and weapons. * After April O'Neil and Casey Jones met the 1987 Turtles, the Turtles point out how they were young. Especially April as she has a jumpsuit, but isn't a news reporter. This refers to April O'Neil (1987) and Casey Jones (1987), who are both adults in 2-Dimensional Earth. Also, April's counterpart is a news reporter that wears a yellow jumpsuit. * When inside the EPF Secret Storage Facility, Bebop and Rocksteady enter a vault that reads "1987". Another reference to the year the original TMNT cartoon aired. Errors * When Bebop and Rocksteady are walking up to the defeated 1987 Turtles inside of the 1987 Technodrome, Bebop's energy lights are seen to be off, while both of Rocksteady's eyeballs are fully black. * As the Technodrome (1987) is turmoils deeper underground, Bebop's energy lines are seen off, once again. Trivia Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes